


Rain Soaked

by Skullszeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Crushes, Drugs, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Party, Pining, Rain, Randomness, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Romantic Friendship, Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Sora is a drunken mess when he runs after Riku in the rain.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Rain Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> This was random. I wanted to write them in a modern setting, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to write besides Sora being drunk and in love with his best friend. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

The sky was covered in a dark storm, and the rain was beginning to pelt the road, while the silver lightning slashed the sky, the thunder rumbling with each strike. 

His friends told him not to leave, at least not without calling a cab. Sora had shaken his head, almost stumbling out the door, and reaching for the metal railing to hold himself up. He gave them a smile and started to run as best as he could while drunk.

Sora wiped the droplets of water from his face as he sprinted down the empty street. He turned the corner and almost skidded upon the rough ground and found Riku standing in the middle of the empty road. His head was tilted up to the sky as the rain fell on him.

_ What was he doing? _

Riku’s hair became matted from the rain, his clothes sticking to his skin. He didn’t know why but there was something solemn about Riku in this moment, his heart raced a little, his thoughts falling flat, his questions becoming answers and Sora started to run again.

When Riku finally noticed him, Sora’s fingers had found the front of Riku’s wet soaked shirt, and he breathed in the earthy scent, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He only wanted the moment to last a bit longer, but it couldn’t, and he let go and smiled up at Riku, pushing down his feelings. 

Riku had a different expression on his face, he stared at Sora with almost a yearning need and he didn’t know what to do with it. He touched the rain drenched brown spike that had drooped. He smiled, calm and sweet, and this had wiped away all of whatever had been on his mind before, and Sora almost wanted to ask what he had been thinking to the point he had to take a second to stand in the rain.

“Why’d you leave?” Riku asked.

Sora could only think of when he was sitting in the kitchen, and his can of beer sat in front of him, while Kairi was pouring him a cup of vodka, mixing it with soda. She was laughing along with Namine and Xion, and another group of their friends stood on the other side of them, smelling strong of weed. Axel had stumbled down the steps with a strong glazed look in his eyes before he left the house with Siax to get more alcohol.

Sora had raised his eyes when he was half finished his beer, and his heart almost wanted to jump from his chest. Riku had arrived to the party. Unfortunately, it wasn’t for what Sora had thought, he seemed to be dropping off something to Aqua.

There was a heavy feeling in Sora’s chest when Riku had caught him staring, and he waved at him, before he walked out of the house. He was aching for more than just a wave, then eye contact, then a smile that could mean anything. It wasn’t enough, and Sora decided he wanted a little more. So, in some stupid decision, he downed the beer, then the vodka that tasted way too strong, and he almost wanted to ask Kairi if she even mixed it. Except he had to run after Riku.

“No reason to stay,” Sora responded with a goofy smile spreading across his warm face as cold rain fell upon his now soaked clothes. “Can we go back to your place?”

Riku smiled, sweet and kind, and Sora felt safe with him as Riku helped him walk along the street. He laughed, asking what Sora had drank, and Sora told him with a flourish of his hand of everything he had done before he ran after Riku.

“You were that bored?” he asked him.

“I’m not bored anymore,” Sora said, almost wondering if he was slurring. 

“Because of me?” Riku inquired with a teasing smile as he pulled Sora against him, “I didn’t think I was that special.”

“For you, anything,” Sora said, heart thumping fast as the words fell from his lips. He was way too drunk to start lying about the ache that he felt when he wasn’t with Riku, and that he’d rather be with him than a bottle of alcohol.

“Our friends might find that insulting.”

“I don’t think they’ll mind,” Sora said, slipping his arms around Riku’s waist and sighing.

“It’s going to take us a long time to get back to my place if you keep holding me like this,” Riku said, running his fingers through Sora’s hair.

Sora hummed, eyes closed, completely content in Riku’s arms. “I don’t mind.”

Riku chuckled, then he almost pulled Sora out of his arms, and Sora felt the pain that maybe Riku disliked him clinging to him. Then Sora spotted the phone in his hand and he was dialing a number, pulling Sora back against him while they slowly walked down the street. He was phoning a cab, and when he hung up, he wrapped his arms around Sora again.

“How long?” Sora asked.

“Ten minutes.” They stood under a tree while it continued to rain.

He wanted to spin, to laugh, to fly, and that freedom that came from being with Riku was everything. If only he wasn’t drunk, maybe he wouldn’t have to associate the feeling to the alcohol in his system. Riku didn’t seem to mind that much that they were soaked, and he listened to Sora while he rambled on until the cab arrived.

Riku told the driver where his house was, and he went back to running his fingers through Sora’s hair. He was almost falling asleep until Riku pulled him out of the cab after he paid the driver.

“Come on, you can borrow my clothes,” Riku said, taking Sora’s hand and leading him toward his house.

Sora stared down at their hands, and he was a little weak in the knees, a passion and secrets on his tongue, in his eyes, on his skin that was burning beneath his rain soaked clothes. His heart fluttered, a want singing in his veins, and it grew heady as they walked past the threshold.

Riku let go of and shrugged off his coat, pushing his shoes to the side, and he waved Sora to follow him.

Sora stumbled against the wall, a giggle escaping past his lips. Riku was standing in his bedroom, and Sora watched him take off his white shirt, and he held back the temptation to touch the smooth muscle of his shoulders and his abdomen while he looked for a new shirt.

Riku glanced up, smirking at Sora who flushed. “Come here.”

Sora bit his lower lip, trying his hardest not to stumble, but it wasn’t as successful and Riku had to catch him. He shook his head, mumbling that Sora was a drunk, then he tenderly took off Sora’s sweater, and then his shirt. He felt vulnerable, a lot when his mind was thinking of other things that had to do with his bed, but he might’ve ruined the mood by laughing.

“Sora,” Riku said softly, his own smile occupying the pink on his cheeks. He looked really beautiful, and the words slipped from Sora’s mouth while Riku was putting the dry shirt on him. 

“You’re beautiful too,” Riku said, looking for a pair of shorts.

Sora hummed, hugging Riku again, and rubbing his face against his back. “You’re really warm.”

“I did turn the heat up when we walked into the house, it might be that,” Riku answered and Sora realized he was teasing.

The moment he found an extra pair of shorts, Sora stumbled out of the room with a deeper flush on his cheeks when he realized they had to both change, and he did in the hallway until he waited for Riku to tell him he was finished. 

“Are you hungry?” Riku asked.

“Not really,” Sora said, closing his eyes, “I’m tired.”

Riku pulled Sora into the bedroom, “You want to sleep?” 

Sora nodded, leaning against Riku then looking up at him. “Kiss me, please.” He didn’t know where he got the courage to ask, then again, alcohol is apparently liquid courage, and it does seem to help him when he needed it too.

He was waiting to feel Riku kiss him, or in the least, reject him. Instead, he felt him press his mouth against his forehead, then he ruffled Sora’s hair.

“Not there.”

“I’ll kiss you when you wake up, maybe a few hours after…” Riku said, pulling the blankets to the side and covering the window to make it darker.

“Why?” Sora whined as he fell on the bed, then he rolled so Riku could lie with him like when they did as kids.

“Because you’re drunk, and you might throw up, and it’s not an ideal time,” Riku told him, then he pulled Sora against his chest. “Try to sleep.”

“Will you take care of me when I wake up?”

“Of course.”

They laid in silence until something popped up inside of Sora’s head, and he was between sleep and alcohol swimming with his decisions, and mostly the ones that said, fuck it.

“I love you.”

“I know, you’re not really hiding it.”

Sora pouted. “You don’t know my intentions.”

Riku chuckled, and he ran his fingers through Sora’s damp hair. “I do, you’re easy to read.” And he whispered as if he was flustered by the confession. “I love you too.”

Maybe he relived the same dreams over and over again, but he didn’t mind the eye of the storm if he had to stay with Riku. Maybe he could ignore the alcohol and crowds of people who didn’t care as much for how he felt for Riku, and he could simply stay with Riku.

“You’re not a dream, right?”

“I don’t think so.”

Sora hummed, sleep weighing him down. “I don’t want you to be.”

“I’m not, go to sleep, Sora, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

That was the best thing he had ever heard in a long time.


End file.
